Card games often utilize a deck including 52 cards. These cards are often made of a heavy glossy paper or plastic material. The front surfaces of the cards include printed indicia thereon that distinguish the cards from each other. The rear surfaces of the cards may be blank or can include a decorative design or pattern. The rear surface is typically the same on all cards so that one card can not be distinguished from another card by viewing the rear surface. Various games can be played using this standard deck of cards.